Now you wait just a Gloq tick
by Tempsqa
Summary: After Elphaba and Fiyero get married Glinda starts realizing she has feelings for Boq, but is she the only one? Sequel to 'The Wicked Witch and The Scarecrow' since people seemed to want one :D. I would advise reading my first story before this one if you haven't already
1. I think I have a crush

**Elphabalover101: Yes she does! :D I doubt there was many people who actually read 'The Wicked Witch and the Scarecrow' so you may be a little short on your mob :P I hope you enjoy the sequel**

**NiatheWickedLover: You will find out :D **

"Eeeeeelphiiiiiiiieeeeeee" Glinda sang, banging on the door to Elphaba and Fiyero's room "Elphiiieee, open the dooooooor" she began knocking with two hands, she placed her palms and head on the door "I have something to tell yoooouuuu" she whined

Elphaba opened the door, sending Glinda tumbling to the floor "Glinda, what in Oz?" Elphaba stood above her best friend with her tooth brush in her mouth

Glinda rolled to her back and stared up at Elphaba "Elphiiiieeeee, I think I have a crush"

...

"Boq?" Elphaba stared at Glinda in shock "Youlike _Boq?"_

"Yes!" Glinda cheered "Isn't it so _fantabulous!_"

"Well, it's deffinitely something" Elphaba joked "But are you sure Glinda? I mean... it's _Boq_"

Glinda sighed "Elphie, when he looked at me the way he did with those _dreamy_ eyes. I never felt more certain about anything in my life"

"Well, did you tell him?"

Glinda blushed "No, I was too scared"

"_Scared?_" Elphaba gaped "Glinda, that boy has been infatuated with you since day one. What do you have to be scared of"

Glinda looked up at her best friends deep brown eyes "Love"

...

A feast was being held in the palace dining area in celebration of Fiyero and Elphaba's marriage. Elphaba had convinced Fiyero to invite Boq in an attempt to set her two friends up. The pair now sitting beside each other at the large round table, Glinda scowling at Elphaba.

"This duck is delectable Oscar" Fiyero said before taking another bite of the bird

"Would you believe I cooked it myself?"

"I wouldn't" Elphaba cut in, although they hadn't exactly known each other long she had never seen her father cook and was beginning to doubt he could

Oscar chuckled "Well you're right" he said looking towards Elphaba "You can thank the chef for this one" Glinda was staring down at her plate in silence "Glinda, are you okay?"

Her head snapped up "Yeah, yeah I'm fine" she replied with a smile full of panic. At this Elphaba began to giggle under her breath in which she received a warning stare from Glinda. The boys at the table were highly confused.

...

The two sat in silence for a long time, Elphaba had muttered something about needing Fiyero and Oscar to help her with something and left with the two men in tow.

Glinda's palms began to sweat, Oz she hated Elphaba at times. Figuring that it would end the situation sooner Glinda plucked up the courage to speak.

"Um, Boq..." she started

Boq's eyes dashed to Glinda, she had actually said his name right "Yes, lady Glinda"

"Oh Boq, for the love of Oz just call me Glinda" she began, she slipped her hands into his and Boq swore that he was going to pass out. Glinda was holding _his_ hands. "Look, I'm just going to get straight to the point. At Elphie and Fifi's wedding when we danced together" she gulped, not sure she could get the last bit out. She looked up at his waiting eyes and felt the feelings she had felt at the wedding return "I- uh I mean I- Oh screw it!" she yelled yanking one of her hands out of Boq's grip and pulling him towards her, the two of them melting into a kiss

...

Elphaba was perched on the corner that looked into where Glinda and Boq were sitting

"Fae, what in O-"

"Shhhhhhhhhhh" she motioned for the two to come and watch with her, they obeyed and sat like crouching tigers. Out of the blue Glinda had pulled Boq into a passionate kiss and Elphaba did a little squel almost silent and clapped her hands lightly

"Did she just-" Oscar started

"Yup"

"So she li-" Fiyero joined

"Yup yup yup yup yup!" Elphaba said with a beaming smile


	2. Pulse

**Wow! thank you guys for your reviews and follows/favourites on both this story and 'The Wicked Witch and the Scarecrow'! :D **

**NiatheWickedLover: Haha, she does indeed :D **

**ThroppSister: Yes! :D and Boq gets the girl of his dreams :D Glinda thought they were dead when they were with Dorothy but I do agree she would of missed them like mad... Thanks :D I knew I had to make sure "Gloq" was in it :P it's such a cute couple name :3**

**Elphabalover101: Yeah, she was pretty Glinda-like lol I have a feeling she'd react like that though and yeah :D isn't it cute to see Glinda all shy? :3**

**TheWickedrae: Now, I suppose :P since it will be when you see this**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: They are adorable aren't they :) thank you I hope you enjoy it**

Glinda and Boq seperated and looked into each others eyes. Boq couldn't believe what had just happened, Glinda Upland had just kissed _him_ of all people. He felt a sharp pain and clutched his chest, wincing

"Boq? _Boq!_ Somebody, come help please!" Glinda yelled out. Elphaba, Fiyero and Oscar came running from around the corner "Elphie! What's happening? Use your powers, do something _please_!"

Elphaba looked at Boq, she watched as the silver began to leave his body, revealing skin. She lay a finger on his neck and couldn't believe what she felt.

"He has a pulse"

...

"How did this happen?"

"Well they do say, true love mends a broken heart"

"Yes, but it wasn't broken it was... _poof_" Glinda said making an explosion with her hands. Elphaba and Oscar had taken Boq to the palace's doctor and Glinda and Fiyero had been left alone

"Well don't expect me to know" Fiyero retorted "I haven't had a brain for very long remember"

Glinda lay her head in her hands and sighed "It just doesn't make sense"

"Actually, it does!" came Oscars voice, Glinda looked up and saw him and Elphaba standing there

"Where's Boq?" she asked worried

"He's fine" Elphaba said calmly "The doctor just advised him to rest, he's in the guest chambers sleeping"

Glinda sighed, with relief this time "Could one of you please explain to me how this worked?" She said with a little desperation

The two looked at each other, "I think you'd be better explaining it" Oscar said with a smile

Elphaba nodded and turned to her best friend "When Boq lost his heart it was because my sister had performed a spell under hate, it filled his body with hatred thus shrinking his heart. But when you kissed him, you were releasing love throughout his body. This resulted in his heart growing back"

Glinda stared at the ground, shocked. She lifted her hand to her lips lightly and looked up at Elphaba "I'm magic!" she chuckled

...

Boq opened his eyes after a long sleep, what a crazy dream he thought, turning in his bed

"Good morning!" came the excited voice of Glinda, she was holding a tray of bacon and eggs

Boq looked up at Glinda, confused. He pinched his arm and yelped with pain. Had the kiss not been a dream?

"I made it myself" Glinda said still smiling at him

"Oh, sorry Glinda. I was just trying to figure out if last night really happened or not

Glinda sat at the end of his bed "You mean, when your heart grew back?"

Boq blushed and looked into her eyes with a smile "No, the part where the most beautiful girl in the world kissed me"

Glinda smiled "Wanna know what I think?" she said standing

"Always"

She walked closer to him and cupped his chin, staring into his eyes "I think it was more than just a kiss" she whispered before pulling him towards her and kissing him again

...

Glinda and Boq walked into the dining area hand in hand

"Look who's awake" Fiyero said with a smile

"I'm still not sure if I am" Boq responded motioning to Glinda

"As I said before, I'm all yours" Glinda giggled, kissing Boq on the cheek, he turned a certain shade of red

"Come, sit" Oscar motioned towards a couple empty chairs

"No thanks Mr Wiz-"

"His name's Oscar"

"Um, anyway... no thank you, I've already eaten. Plus Glinda mentioned something about taking a walk through the gardens"

"That's quite alright" Oscar said with a smile before turning to Elphaba, he had noticed she hadn't been wanting anybody to call him 'The Wizard' since what happened in Kansas

**Sorry it took so long to update, I'm back at school and I'm in my last year of school so have responsibilities :o**


	3. Wonderful

**I am ****_so _****sorry guys! I have been reeeaaally busy :o this isn't very long but yeah :/ sorry... I'll try update more regularly again 3**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: That's really funny :) what do you mean by fluff? :o**

**Elphabalover101: He sure is! :D**

**NiatheWickedLover: thank you :) and yes they did hehehe they're so cute together :D**

**ThroppSister: Thanks :D as soon as I thought of it I was like "I need to do this!" tehehe**

Oscar tapped lightly on the door to Elphaba and Fiyero's room, he heard footsteps and Elphaba opened the door. Oscar looked at her daughter, noticing her make up was running

"Oh, my sweet little Elf!, have you been crying?" he said wrapping his arms around the green girl

Elphaba sobbed into her fathers chest "It's just not fair" she said, her shoulders heaving

Oscar held Elphaba at arms length "What isn't?" upon further inspection Oscar realized Elphaba was clutching a photo frame and reached for it, turning it around slowly. The frame revealed a photo of Elphaba in her mothers arms, she couldn't of been more than three.

Elphaba wiped her nose with her sleeve "that was the last photo I took of her before she died" she said looking red eyed at Oscar

Oscar had tears in his own eyes as he looked at the photo of his two beautiful girls. He embraced his daughter once again and they stayed that way for what seemed like a life time.

...

Fiyero watched as Boq fed Glinda a chocolate covered strawberry, the two somehow finding this hilarious and bursting into giggles. Had he and Elphaba ever acted like this? I mean he knew they were in love but _sheesh_

Elphaba and Oscar walked through the door and Elphaba went and sat beside Fiyero "So when's the wedding?" Elphaba joked seeing the sight Fiyero had been witnessing for the last five minutes

"_Elphie! _we only just got together, we're not even thinking about marriage yet!" Boq looked away suddenly, he obviously had been thinking about marrying Glinda for a very long time

"Oh psh! says the girl who once told me that you were going to marry Fiyero after knowing him for a day!"

Fiyero spat out the drink he had just sipped "Wait, what?"

"Oh Elphie, I was much more naive back then"

"Mmm, you might even say you've been reborn"

Everybody stopped, not knowing whether it was appropriate to laugh at the distant memory

"These strawberries are delectable" Boq said, breaking the silence

Oscar smiled "The best in oz!" he beamed

"Oh of course!" Boq said smiling "I suppose they would be for the wonderful wiz-" he stopped, his eyes darting to Elphaba with an apologetic look

"The wonderful wizard of oz!" Elphaba finished, beaming at her father. All eyes turned to her, shocked. All, that is, besides Oscar.

...

Elphaba and Oscar had, had a long talk after he had found her crying. the topic was eventually brought up about the fact that Elphaba wasn't comfortable with her fathers title. She looked up at him and said she had forgiven Oscar but not the Wizard and didn't like to think of the two as the same person. She then buried her head into her fathers chest once again. By the end of the conversation the two had talked about "The Wizard" being just a title and Oscar was who he really was, Elphaba stared into the distance for a while. Upon asking the reason she looked up at Oscar and said "You really have been wonderful to me... there's no reason I should stop people referring to you as 'The wonderful wizard of oz'" Oscar had held her and whispered in her ear;

"Thank you, my little Elf. You're the best daughter I could ever hope for"

...

"So how's you and Boq going" Elphaba remarked sashaying over to the couch Glinda was sitting on and plonking herself beside her.

"Oh Elphie, I can't believe that I was so blind to how amazing he is" Glinda gushed

"I'm glad he's treating you how you deserve to be treated" Elphaba said smiling before resting her head on Glinda's shoulder

"Hey, Elphie"

"Yes, Glin?"

"What was Kansas like?"


	4. Shopping

**ElphabaLover101: Yeah, everybody likes a happy Elphie! ^.^**

**TheWickedrae: OMO! you're hilarious! hehehe it's a little more than a story though ;)**

**NiatheWickedLover: Ozmazifying? :D I'll have to use that one! hehehe**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Lol, Glinda would die without her pink! ;) yeah haha he hasn't known for quite a while**

"Wooooaaaah! you can see so much from up here" Glinda sang

"All you can see is sand, Glin" Elphaba retorted

"Oh, you know what I mean!"

Elphaba and Glinda were on Elphaba's broom stick, flying through the air

"_There! _that's not sand!" Glinda said pointing down

Elphaba began lowering her broom "That, m' dear, is our destination"

...

"Elphie! Glinda! oh my oz! why did you guys come back?"

Dorothy looked different to when they had last seen her. Her hair was free flowing instead of in plaits and she now wore a yellow sundress, she squealed wrapping her arms around the two friends.

They both chuckled "Glinda wants to see all the sights and sounds of Kansas" Elphaba said with a smile

The three of them heard a cow moo "Well welcome to all the sights and _smells_" Dorothy said as Glinda put her hand to her nose

...

"You _all_ seriously stayed in this winkie dinkie cottage?" Glinda asked in awe after stepping through the door

"Yup! all five of us" Elphaba said with a smile, Glinda's eyebrow burrowed as she counted to four on her hand, looking at Elphaba with confusion "My mother." Elphaba replied

Glinda had forgotten that Elphaba's mother had come back from the dead and instantly felt bad "Oh, Oz! I'm sorry Elphie, I forgot" she said cringing

"It's fine Glin, it's not like she was around by the time you came back" Glinda smiled weakly, feeling sorry for her best friend

"So, are we taking a taxi to town?" Dorothy said bursting in

"I've got a better idea" Elphaba said with a wicked grin "But first we need to sort _this_out" she added referring to her green skin

...

Dorothy clung to Glinda "Are you sure this is safe?"

"I've been riding this thing for years" Elphaba replied with a smile

Dorothy squeezed her eyes shut as the broomstick left the ground

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die" Dorothy chanted as she heard Elphaba cackle

She felt a soft hand placed on hers and looked up "You're alright" Glinda spoke lightly "Enjoy the view"

Dorothy's eyes widened, looking down to scenery below her, she was so breath taken by it's beauty that she didn't even realize that they were coming in for landing.

The three girls walked down the street; Elphaba painted with white makeup all over, a long dress hiding her arms and legs; Glinda in her usual pink outfit with white boots; and Dorothy wore a white t-shirt and jeans with her hair in a bun "Time to go shopping!" Dorothy sang

**Sorry for the length and the boringness but I'm really sick at the moment and my brain isn't working D:**


	5. Starbucks

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Thank you! :) and yes it would be interesting lol, it is sort of like that scene :P**

**TheWickedrae: Thank you, hehehe. You can take me shopping if you like :D**

**NiatheWickedLover: Thanks heaps :) **

**So, I showed my friend a recording of Wicked I found on YouTube last night (It wasn't as good as the one I went and saw by far but hey :) kind of hard to beat Jemma Rix ;)) and at the beginning of act two she's like "Wait, does Glinda hate Elphaba?" blah blah blah and kept getting confused and I had to just keep saying "Just keep watching" :P she understands it now, thank Oz!. Anywho... back to the story :)**

Elphaba sat on a park bench outside the store that Dorothy and Glinda were inside reading a book.

"Oh, Elphiiieee!" Glinda cried exiting the shop, two pink bags in hand "Why didn't you come inside and shop?"

Elphaba lifted her book and a navy blue bag containing a black cardigan "I'm set" she replied turning back to her book

"Elphiiieee!" came a second voice as Dorothy came bounding out of the shop "You missed all the fun!"

Elphaba sighed and looked up at the girls "As I said, I'm set. Except maybe a drink" she said with a smile "What was it you called that store with the really nice coffees Dorothy?"

"Starbucks?"

"That's it!" the girls chuckled as they made there way to the café

...

"You and _Boq?_ that's so adorabubble!" Dorothy screamed "I knew he loved you, and I was only there a night"

Glinda blushed a little as she sat on the couch in the cottage pulling her knees to her face "It was a shock to all of us" said Elphaba, emerging from the bedroom and taking a seat next to her best friend "Especially Bo-" The three girls came to a halt as they heard knocks at the door

"Elphie, Glin, get in the room. I have no idea who this is and I don't want all of us getting into trouble"

The girls obeyed Dorothy. Elphaba was amazed at how grown up Dorothy had become

"Where are they?" came a booming voice. Elphaba and Glinda immediately came out when they heard who it was "_Gone to visit a friend, be back in a clock tick?_ are you two insane? do you know how worried we all were?"

"Sorry Dad" Elphaba mumbled

"Sorry Oscar" the two girls were promptly staring at their feet

"Just make sure you don't do it again!" Oscar spoke, he had a calmer voice now

A voice was heard from the door "Can we come in yet?" Dorothy looked and saw somebody she did not at first recognize, as he got closer she realized that it was Boq. She kept her gaze on him as he sashayed past her. She swore the tin mans eyes had never been so dreamy.

...

Fiyero and Elphaba were taking a stroll by the river, hand in hand

"You know you really had us worried, Fae"

"I'm sorry, Yero. Glin asked what Kansas was like and- you of all people should know that you have to experience it to truly know what it's like here" she took a deep breath in "That smell of the water touching the grass, the bright blue sky" she said raising her arm

Fiyero stopped and wrapped his arms around Elphaba's hips "and then there's you Fae" he started "Whether we're in Oz or whether we're in Kansas; You're the most beautiful thing my eyes have ever seen" Elphaba grinned, going a little red as the two embraced in a passionate kiss then falling to the ground

**Short again, sorry D: brain still not working due to this horrible yuckiness . I have got an epic idea for the storyline now though, but it's evil :D tehehe thank you to all my reviewers you're all amazing and I love you all 3**


	6. Bacon

**Okay guys, don't worry. The evilness won't happen too soon in the story. It will still happen eventually though.**

**I think I'm getting better, my cough was worrying my sister and her boyfriend though (I live with them) so they got me some cough medicine that's supposed to help with my nose too so :) fingers crossed because hopefully when I recover I'll actually give you guys quality chapters :)**

**I see others are naming the Wizard, Oscar :) I don't know if they're silent readers or they did the research like I did oooor they might of even got it off 'Oz the great and powerful' or whatever it's called but I think it's pretty cool that I'm not the only one who has given him a name :D**

**Once again, thank you to my reveiwers and to my silent readers (I didn't know I had any until I looked at my activity graph thingy, my other story had over a thousand views :O) you're all amazing 3**

"Elphie, are you okay?" Glinda called from the bathroom door. Elphaba had rushed to the bathroom as soon as she caught a waft of the bacon Oscar was cooking and had been in there for twenty minutes. Glinda heard Elphaba throw up "Elphie, what's wrong? Oh Oz, I'm coming in!" she opened the door to a crying Elphaba, her long raven hair draped over the side of the toilet bowl and her face held over it in case she threw up again. Glinda ran to her side and pushed her hair out of her face, "Elphie, what's wrong?"

Elphaba lifted her face from the toilet bowl, her eyes were full of fear "Glin, I'm late" she muttered

Glinda gasped "Oh Elphie! are you saying you think you might be-" Elphaba nodded, lowering her head, her raven hair falling back over it

"Get Dorothy" Elphaba muttered

"What?" Glinda asked a little confused to how Dorothy was going to help

"Get Dorothy, now"

...

"Are you alright Glin?" Fiyero asked Glinda, she had sat down in one of the arm chairs and sighed after, for reasons he did not know, Elphaba and Dorothy had left for town

"Yeah, I'm fine Fifi" Glinda replied not wanting to give Elphaba's secret away, she looked absently at the blank tv screen

"Glin, I know this is your favourite show and all" Fiyero started "But I can tell something's up. You either tell me or I will wake your boyfriend up and you can tell him"

"No, no! Boq needs his sleep" Glinda said with desperation

"Then tell me what's bothering you"

"It's not mine to tell, Fifi"

"Fine" Fiyero stood and made his way to the bedroom

"Fiyero don't!" Fiyero turned and looked at Glinda shocked, she only used anybody's real names when she was being completely serious, which for Glinda was hardly ever. Glinda walked over to Fiyero and began to whisper loudly "Look, I can't tell you the reason I'm stressed. I promise though that you will know by the end of the day"

...

Elphaba and Dorothy parked up outside the chemist "Remember, get the one that's most efficient" Elphaba reminded Dorothy, Dorothy exited the car and Elphaba sat there, alone. What was Fiyero going to think if she was pregnant? How would her father react? was _she_ even okay with it? Elphaba began sobbing, resting her head onto the steering wheel, she opened her eyes and looked down at her stomach and lay her hand on it. _"no matter what"_ she promised herself _"If I am pregnant, I will let no harm come to my child" _

_..._

Elphaba and Dorothy had found a public restroom with nobody else around so that Elphaba could take the test before she returned to the cottage. Elphaba returned to the car and stared into the distance with a blank expression

"So?" Dorothy questioned

"I'm going to be a mother"

...

"You're... what?"

"Pregnant, Yero" Fiyero looked at Elphaba shocked, a smile etched it's way onto his face and tears flowed down his cheeks

"I'm going to be a father" The two embraced in a loving hug

"I'm glad you're happy about this, Yero" Elphaba said with a sigh of relief

"Aren't you?"

The pair separated and Elphaba looked into Fiyero's eyes "I'm ecstatic!" she said with a huge smile

Now all Elphaba had to do was tell Oscar.


	7. Oz

**Yes, Elphaba is pregnant :)**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Awwww :') make me feel special hehehe :D I'm glad you liked that line, ****_I_**** even had a little chuckle when I wrote it :P I love your unintentional pun hehe and yes tellin Oscar should be fun, but I mean; he can't really judge, he didn't exactly keep it in ****_his_**** pants. Exhibit A: Elphaba, lol**

**I'm trying to keep this as frequent as I can since it only took 10 days to write my last story (It was the holidays and had already been through the "lets hang out heaps" stage) so yeah, I'm trying :D**

"Where is that idiot?" Oscar bellowed strutting out the front door "He may not be a scarecrow anymore, but I can still stuff him with something"

Elphaba ran behind him and managed to grab his shoulder and turn him around "Dad, Fiyero and I are ready to be parents" she began "Yes, this was an accident, but you of all people can't judge us for that. I mean at least _we're_ married" Oscar looked down at Elphaba, hurt. "I'm sorry, I just want you to be happy for us"

"Oh, Fabala. Of course I'm happy for you!" Oscar said wrapping his arms around his daughter

There was a sound of footsteps behind the two "I see you told him then"

Elphaba looked nervously from Oscar to Fiyero, flinching when Oscar stretched out his hand "Congratulations son, you two will make excellent parents" he said with a smile, Fiyero went to shake his hand but was pulled in for a 'man hug' "You're lucky that I love my daughter" Oscar whispered before they seperated, he then walked off and went to sit by the river

"Alrighty" Fiyero said a little concerned "That went... well" he said remembering that Elphaba wouldn't of heard what Oscar had said

"You should of seen him before I calmed him down"

Fiyero's eyes widened "Ha... yeah"

...

"Fabala, I know you came here to see Dorothy and we haven't been here long, but now that you're pregnant, I think it would be best if we went back to Oz so you can get an ultrasound etcetera"

Elphaba bowed her head, she knew her father was right but she really didn't want to leave Dorothy, especially since her aunt and uncle were away for the next couple of weeks. "Can I come? Please please please! I want to see mini Elphie!" Dorothy sang. Elphaba looked up at Oscar with a hopeful smile

"I suppose there'd be no harm, as long as we get you back before your aunt and uncle arrive home"

...

_Morrible escapes from prison_

This was not good. This was not good at all. "Guards!" Oscar called, setting the newspaper down

"Yes, your Ozness?"

"Keep an eye on Elphaba until Morrible is found. But don't be over bearing, I don't want her hearing of Morrible's escape, it'll be too much stress on her and the baby"

...

"Wow that's some seed you've got" the doctor said looking up at Fiyero after he got the ultrasound scan back

"What do you mean?" Fiyero asked finding it a bit weird for the doctor to be saying such things

"I heard three healthy heartbeats in the scan, and this proves it" he said pointing at three different shapes on the scan

Elphaba and Fiyero looked at each other "I'm going to get _huge!_"

...

Dorothy lay on the large canopy bead which occupied her room in the castle looking up at her ceiling. She couldn't explain how she had felt when her and Boq's eyes had met. She had, had a hard time believing that this was the same tin man she had met on her first visit to Oz. This was her third visit now, she wondered how many more she would have, she hoped it would be many as she considered Elphaba as her best friend and now she was starting to have feelings for Boq, Dorothy rolled over and buried her face in her pillow. She couldn't like Boq! She just couldn't, he was with Glinda now! ugh! why couldn't she get the guy for once?


	8. Grimmerie

**I have a feeling that this story isn't as good as 'The Wicked Witch and the Scarecrow' :/ I'm sorry **

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Yeah, he does need to chill a little, all his fatherly tendencies from previous years coming all at once lol. I'm glad that you find that line funny enough to tell your friend :P Haha, Quadruplets :P what about Quintuplets? that wold be a handful! **

**I'm finding it interesting that nobody is commenting on Dorothy's infatuation with Boq :P**

**I woke myself up with a coughing fit this morning and thought since I'm awake I should update :D so my sickness actually benefits you guys this time (To the very few who actually like this :P)**

Elphaba was now six months on with her pregnancy, Dorothy would visit often as her aunt and uncle were frequently away on business trips now that she was old enough to look after herself. Oscar had issued more guards to watch over Elphaba after finding out she was carrying triplets and Fiyero was often making trips to the store to settle Elphaba's cravings. He had gone so often that they didn't even bat an eye when Fiyero bought pickles and chocolate spread. Glinda had taken to sowing little outfits for the babies, Boq often commented on the vast amount of pink and what she would do if Elphaba gave birth to all boys "She's bound to have at least _one_ girl" she had replied "Hopefully more" Boq had just smiled and shook his head before he pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss

"I love you Glinda Upland"

"I love you too Boq" Glinda suddenly realized something "Hey, Boq. Why is it that you've never told us your last name?"

Boq looked at is feet "The truth is, I don't have one" he said quietly

"How do you not have a last name?"

"I was dropped on the front steps of the Ozfornage when I was a baby" Boq began "I never had a family. As soon as I was 16 I got a job at the café and got my own apartment"

"Oh, Boq!" Glinda said wrapping her arms around him, tears in her eyes "I'm so sorry!"

...

"I already look like I'm ready to give birthand I've still got three months left" Elphaba whined "Yero, will you still love me when I'm a whale?"

"Fae, you have _three_ babies in you, of course you'll be larger than some other pregnant woman. But do you know what, No matter if you were as big as a skyscraper or as small as a mouse; I will never stop loving you, you are my true love, my soul mate and nothing will change that!" tears began streaming down Elphaba's cheeks "Oh, Oz! Fae, I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry" he went to wipe away the tears from her eyes

Elphaba lay her hand on top of his and looked him in the eye "They're happy tears, Yero. I love you so much, you are too good to me" The two leaned in and kissed passionately

...

"Elphie! look at this cute little dress I made"

Elphaba looked up at the garment her best friend was holding and burrowed her brow "Glin, are you sure you didn't put your dress in the dryer?" the dress looked almost identical to the one Glinda had worn to the dance at the Oz-dust ballroom, the night they had become friends.

Glinda turned the garment around and looked at it, she looked up at Elphaba again with a beaming smile "But, isn't it adorabubble!"

Elphaba looked back down at the book in front of her with a laugh "Yes Glin, very, uh... _adorabubble_"

"Is that the Grimmerie? when did you go in my room"

"It's the _real_ Grimmerie" Elphaba explained "It's nearly identical to the one Morrible gave us, except _this_" she said flipping to the back page

"How to reverse a spell?" Glinda questioned, her eyes widening "Oh my Oz! of course! I always wondered why Fiyero was... ye know, human again"

"You know you could of asked, Glin" Elphaba said with a chuckle

"I was waiting for the right time"

"It's been over a year!"

...

In the shadows below the castle stood a figure, watching and waiting, her grey eyes peircing the window, watching Glinda and Elphaba. All those years she had worked for him and he turned her in because this sweet little _brat_ happened to be his daughter? Did he forget they were on opposing sides... did _she?_ All she knew was that she was going to get the Wizard on _her_ side once again. No matter what it took.


	9. Weather is my specialty

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Awww, your reviews always make me happy :D OMO I know how people pairing you with your best friend is like, it's happened to me way too often especially with one who is actually in a relationship with my ****_best_**** friend, it's so annoying! As are coughing fits lol I'm actually excited because I get to have some cough syrup soon :3 Hahaha! OMO yes I agree with you on the Morrible thing :P**

"Glin, did you hear something?" Elphaba said jolting to a halt

Glinda listened for a while "No? Just the wind"

Elphaba walked to the window and peered down, she felt like she was making eye contact with somebody but disregarded it. She walked back inside and slumped onto her bed, man pregnancy was playing games with her mind.

...

"Missus Tiggular?" Elphaba heard somebody whisper as he shook her awake. She opened her eyes to find one of the Gale force guards above her "Missus Tiggular, I think it might be best for you to come with me" he continued, holding out his hand. Elphaba was hesitant, she didn't know what was going on. She heard a crash a little down the hallway and snatched the mans hand, fleeing.

"What in Oz is going on?" Elphaba breathed after arriving to a dense part of the forest

"Master Diggs requested us not to tell you, but I believe it is vital at this point. Madame Morrible escaped from prison the day before you returned to Oz. We have been keeping an eye on you for the last six months in fear that she sought to harm you. She confirmed our fears this very night"

Elphaba stared at the ground in shock before clutching her stomach "Don't let her hurt my babies!"

...

_Bang!_

Fiyero woke with a start "Fae?" he felt the covers beside him and noted that they were empty, he went to investigate the noise, fearing Elphaba to have fallen on her way to the castles kitchen, she seemed to be having her cravings later and later. He walked down the hallway towards the noise "Elphaba?" he heard a crash and a scurrying of feet, something wasn't right here. He turned the corner only to have a fist fly into his face, he saw a short glimpse of blue eye shadow and bright pink lipstick before everything went dark.

...

"Somebody! Please, quickly!"

Glinda and Boq ran around the corner "What? what is it do- Oh Oz! Fifi!" Glinda ran to Fiyero's side "Fifi, wake up! I said wake up, you hear?" tears were running down Dorothy's cheeks as Boq pulled the girl into a comforting embrace, she immediately noted how safe she felt in his arms and buried herself into his chest

"He'll be alright, I promise" Boq was trying to comfort himself as well as Dorothy, Fiyero was his best friend. He _had_ to be okay.

"Dammit, Fifi!" Glinda said more sternly "_Wake up!_" she slapped him across the face briskly and Fiyero moaned "Oh thank Oz!" Glinda cried "Fiyero, what happened to you?"

He began to murmur words, nearly unrecognizable but after a few attempts Glinda finally understood what he had slurred "Morrible has Elphaba"

...

_Bang Bang Bang!_ "Oscar! open the door!"

footsteps were heard inside the room and the door swung open to reveal a very sleepy, very agitated, Oscar "For Oz sakes Glinda, what is it?"

"Morrible has Elphaba"

Oscar woke up in an instant "I am going to _Kill_ that woman!" he said pulling on appropriate clothes and walking boots. He stormed past Glinda and she walked briskly after him

"We're coming with you"

"Who do you mean by we?"

"Boq, Dorothy and I"

"And Fiyero?"

"Fiyero was injured in an attempt to rescue Elphaba when Morrible took her"

"Sweet Oz!"

"He's with the doctor, we're all set to go"

"Good, because we're leaving right now"

...

"We've been walking in circles for the past four hours" Elphaba complained "We're lost and I need some rest"

The guard took his jacket off and lay it on the softest looking piece of earth "Here' lay on this. I'll keep an eye out for anything"

"Thank you" Elphaba said laying on the jacket, she looked up at the guard before closing her eyes "May I have your name?"

"Avaric"

"Thank you, Avaric. For everything" and at that she fell asleep

Avaric sat on a log and watched the green girl who was peacefully in her slumber, "It's my pleasure"

...

"We should split up" Oscar suggested "I'm not in the right state of mind to be looking after another person" he added "I suggest that Glinda comes with me and Dorothy and Boq go the other way"

"That's a good idea" Glinda said "You two go that way and we'll go this way" she added before giving Boq a quick kiss and heading on her way with Oscar

"You're shivering! _here_ take this" Boq said removing his jacket

"No, no" Dorothy said "I don't want _you_ to be cold"

He draped the jacket over Dorothy's shoulders "I have plenty of other layers"

She smiled at him, her cheeks glowing red as they set off on the path through the thick trees

...

The direct approach had proven too risky with the amount of people staying in the castle. If she was going to capture Elphaba she would have to be sneaky about it. Footsteps were heard behind her and she turned "Who's there?" the footsteps stopped "Show yourselves! I haven't the time for games"

"What have you done with Elphaba?" she hear a familiar voice ask

"Oh, it's you." she said recognizing the voice instantly "Why are you so concerned? the last time I saw you, you were preaching your little aluminium butt off about how much you hated her"

"That was before I knew _you_ were the real wicked one" Boq and Dorothy came into view

"Aaaah, and you brought that wretched little farm girl with you too" Morrible said cackling "You know, I've gotten more powerful in the past year" she said creating a ball of magic in her hand "Would you like to see?"

"Dorothy look out!" Boq shouted, but it was too late. Morrible had thrown the ball of lightning at Dorothy and she was now laying on the ground, Boq rushed over to her side and quickly searched for a pulse, but he couldn't find one.

"Don't you remember dear" Morrible began "Weather is my specialty"

...

Elphaba woke with a start, "Dorothy" was all she said before running off

"Missus Tiggular!" Avaric called after her attempting to run after her, but she was too quick and he lost her quickly.

Elphaba didn't know how, but she knew exactly what path to take to lead her to where she wanted to go. Elphaba suddenly came to a halt as she came across a clearing, the first thing she saw was Dorothy lying on the ground with Boq sobbing over her "Dorothy!" she screamed, running over and collapsing beside her. Glinda and Oscar had heard Elphaba's scream and began to run towards the source of the sound.

"Ah, Miss Elphaba, how kind of you to join us. I was just showing off my new powers, would you like to see?" Glinda and Oscar burst into the clearing as Morrible threw another ball of electricity towards Elphaba. She squeezed her eyes shut _I'm so sorry _She thought _I'm so sorry I failed to protect you. _Shouldn't the ball of electricity hit her by now? she opened her eyes and couldn't believe what she saw, There was a white light emitting from her stomach and it was pushing the ball of energy back at Morrible, with a final scream as the ball of electricity hit Morrible, the light disappeared and Elphaba lay her hands on her stomach

All this time she had worried about keeping them safe and they were the ones who ended up saving her.


	10. Dorothy

**The Wizard Of Wicked: ****_Was_**** getting her Boq moments, lol *evil shifty eyes*. Wouldn't they be odd as a couple though?... Doq! hahaha**

**NiatheWickedLover: Did you not realize that Dorothy's dead, or do you just not care? :P hehe, glad you enjoyed the chapter, sweets :) **

**So, you guys may have noticed I actually wrote a longish chapter last time, yay me! :D  
Your guys' kind words always make me happy so keep reviewing :3 3**

Morrible's body just lay there, limp and lifeless. Very much like Dorothy's.

"Dorothy!" Glinda cried running to her side "Elphie quick! Do something! Magic spell her!"

Elphaba lay her fingers on Dorothy's neck "I'm sorry Glin, there's no spell to make her heart start beating again" she closed the little girls eyes, tears welling in her own

"No! There _has_ to be! what about the one you used on Boq?"

Tears were streaming down Elphaba's cheeks now "She's been gone for too long"

Glinda broke and sobbed on Dorothy's chest, how could this be happening? Dorothy was like a sister to the two girls and like another daughter to Oscar. He stood in the same place he and Glinda had burst into the clearing, Frozen, watching the scene in front of him, he felt numb.

...

Elphaba threw the garment she had in her hand to the floor, becoming more and more frustrated, she began to sob

"Elphie! what's wrong?" Glinda said worriedly running into her best friends room

Elphaba looked up at her best friend, she was not used to seeing Glinda in black clothing "Everything I own either doesn't fit or just looks horrible!" Elphaba cried

"Oh Elphie, I know that's not true" she picked up the dress Elphaba had thrown to the floor "Here, go try this on and come out and show me" Elphaba wasn't in the mood for arguing so she took the garment and made her way to the en suite

She came out moments later and Glinda's jaw dropped "I look like a marshmallow!" Elphaba complained

"Elphie, you have to wear that dress!"

"But, Glin-"

"No buts." Elphaba looked at her feet, defeated.

...

"Fae, Glin! we better get going" Fiyero called from the door where he stood with Oscar and Boq, all in suits. The two girls appeared from around the corner and Fiyero was in awe "Fae, you look stunning" he said kissing her

"You don't have to lie to me, Yero" Elphaba said moving her eyes to the ground

Fiyero cupped her face in two hands "Hey, look at me. I'm not lying. I know Dorothy would of wanted you to wear it"

A tear made it's way down Elphaba's cheek "I should of gotten there sooner, Yero"

"Elphaba, Listen to me. It is not your fault. None of us could of saved her" he pulled her into a hug and she sobbed into his chest, Fiyero beckoned the others to the carriage waiting outside. It was going to be a long, painful day.

...

"Fellow Ozians, I thank you. I know not many of you knew Dorothy all that well, some may have only caught a passing glance. But her heart would be so warmed to see you all here today. Dorothy was like a third daughter to me, the first obviously Elphaba, and the second Glinda. Dorothy was always filled with happiness and laughter, always seeing the good side of everybody. she experienced a lot in her short life but always had time to listen to others problems." Oscar walked over to the coffin and lay a hand on the young girls face "When I say this, know I say it with a heavy heart. Goodbye Dorothy, I love you"

"For all of you who knew Dorothy, you probably realized that she and I had many things in common. Oz! she was pretty much my mini me." Glinda spoke with a sad smile, she caught sight of Dorothy lying there and felt a tear streak down her face "I think it's fair to say that this small girl touched a lot of hearts, she was one of the kindest, most caring people I knew" Glinda walked over to the coffin and removed the pink flower from her hair, placing it in Dorothy's brown locks "I know you'll be popular in heaven, sweety"

"Besides Glinda, Dorothy was my best friend. Of course, we started off badly, that's pretty much how it's like with everyone I meet." Glinda, Fiyero, Boq and Oscar exchanged glances "Dorothy made me laugh, she made me smile and she made me confident in many aspects of my life. So, Dorothy, although we cry today, your memory will be a happy one" Elphaba looked at the ground and tears began to run down her cheeks, she walked over to Dorothy and placed a small green bottle in her hand "Could you give this to my mother when you see her?"

The coffin was closed and Oscar, Fiyero, Boq and Avaric carried it off

Glinda and Elphaba held each other, crying. This would be the last they saw Dorothy


	11. Labour

**The Wizard Of Wicked: that line is actually from Wicked... Well, sort of, when Boq tries to leave Nessa she says "You're going to loose your heart to me, even if I have to... Have to, magic spell you!"**

**ThroppSister: It's alright sweets :) and aww I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you teary eyed :( *virtual huggles***

**I'm sorry for making you guys upset about Dorothy but there a reason behind it, I'm not that evil, I promise :D anywho, on with the story!**

Elphaba cried out in pain. "Fae! What's wrong?" Fiyero woke up with a start

"I- I think they're co-" she let out another scream "Fiyero, I'm in labour!"

...

"Glin, Boq!" Fiyero moved to the next door and began to pound on the door "Oscar!"

Glinda and Boq emerged from their bedroom "What in Oz, Fifi?"

Oscar opened his bedroom door, rubbing his eyes "Elphaba's in labour!".

...

Glinda, Boq and Oscar stood in the hospital waiting room in anticipation

Fiyero walked out of the double doors "would you guys like to meet our new arrivals?" Fiyero said with a smile

"Oh my Oz! They're so adorabubble!" Glinda exclaimed after they had gotten to the hospital room

"Meet Liir" he said pointing to the child wrapped in blue "Melena" pointing to the next, wrapped in pink. He got to the last, also wrapped in pink "and this" Fiyero said with a smile "is Dorothy"

Glinda clasped her hand to her mouth and tears pricked her eyes "Hello little angels, I'm your aunt Glinda"

"Watch out girls, she'll make you her new project" came a weak voice behind them

"Elphie! You're awake" Glinda said with a smile "and I could give Liir a makeover too" she said with a little cheeky grin

"Just hold off on the pink" Fiyero chimed in

"would you guys like to hold them?" Elphaba said with an exhausted smile

All three smiled "could we?" Boq asked. Fiyero stood and scooped the children up, placing them in each of their arms

"So, how are you going to tell the girls apart?" Oscar asked

Fiyero walked over to Glinda and pointed to the baby's head "Dorothy has a flower shaped birth mark on her head"

...

Elphaba sat on the hospital bed breast feeding Melena and Dorothy while Fiyero held a crying Liir.

"Oh, for Oz sakes!" Elphaba said with frustration "It's times like these I wish I had three boobs!" Fiyero began to stare into space and a smile snuck on to his face "Oh, Yero, stop imagining it!" Elphaba said with a little chuckle, throwing one of the many teddies the couple had received from Ozians at him

"Ow! _Hey_ I wasn't thinking about that" Fiyero said a little shifty eyed

"Oh sure, what _were_ you thinking about then?"

Fiyero stood and kissed his wife on the forehead "How lucky I am" he said with a sweet smile "Now I think it might be Liir's turn"

...

Elphaba and Fiyero returned to the castle with the triplets. After they put the triplets down for their nap the two lay on their bed

"Yero, thank you for being so amazing these past couple da-" Elphaba stopped as she turned to see Fiyero had fallen asleep, she smiled at this, He had been doing so much after the birth, he was probably more tired than she was. Elphaba got up and put a blanket over Fiyero and kissing his cheek, to which he gave a small smile. She walked out of her room and went down the hallway, she found herself stopping outside of Dorothy's room, she hadn't gone anywhere near her room after her death but she seemed somehow pulled to it now. She walked into her room and noted it had stayed the bright pink colour even though it had already been 3 months. She noticed that the curtains were closed, she found that odd since nobody had been in her room and Dorothy had always opened her curtains, she pulled back the curtain and jumped back in fright "D-Dorothy?"

The girl looked up at her from the window seat "Elphaba, you can see me?"

**I don't know if this was obvious but the flower shaped birthmark was relevant to Elphaba and Fiyero naming the child Dorothy because of Glinda putting the flower in Dorothy's hair at the funeral. I actually found it so weird writing the line about Elphaba breast feeding her two girls, just because of their names :P. So, um, Trilogy? :3 I promise it'll be the last one lol (Well out of this series kinda thing) I'm sorry for the short chapter but when you get to the end, you get to the end :P**


End file.
